


Forbidden Love

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [8]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Incest, Original Character as Member of the Family, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Rick comes into his little sister's room one night, intent on showing her what love and passion are. Rated M for adult themes and incest. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new Degrassi oneshot I cooked up. I was inspired to write it after reading the oneshot [Writhe](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3303720/1/Writhe) about an incestuous relationship between Ryan Evans and his sister Sharpay from High School Musical. (I also send my thanks to dwilivia on FanFiction.Net for writing such an inspiring, passionate story.) And I also read all these stories about Rick having a sister as well - which I think is very original and creative!
> 
> So I thought I'd try my hand with one of these. Hope you like it!
> 
> Warnings: Rated M because of incest and adult themes. Don't like, don't read!
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N own Degrassi: The Next Generation. The lyrics to How Soon Is Now by The Smiths belong with their respective owners. I own the story and Rick's sister Annie (isn't she cute or what?)

Forbidden Love

It was nighttime. 12-year-old Annabelle Murray was asleep. But then her bedroom door opened, and her big brother Rick, sixteen, walked in, and got into bed with her. She moaned in her sleep. Rick smirked and rubbed her shoulders.

"Rick," she moaned. Rick's smirk grew wider, and he slowly pulled off her nightshirt, and then put it aside.

Then he bent to her throat and placed his mouth over it, while running his hands all over her body.

"Rick, stop," she pleaded. "Please. This isn't a brotherly thing you're doing."

Rick pulled his mouth away.

"_Oh, you want this, my dear," _he growled. "And besides, your body is thinking different when it comes to my body."

As if on cue, his manhood hardened, and he pinned her to the bed. He placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh. Hush."

Then he inserted a finger into her, as well as placing his mouth over hers.

Annabelle wanted to struggle, to push him off, but she was unable to. Instead she arched her back, like a cat she had seen in her dreams once, as Rick then got on top of her, now unclothed, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Relax, Annie. I'll make this feel good for you; I promise."

With that, he began to thrust into her tight girlhood, her moans and cries music to his ears. He gripped her waist, growling in pleasure.

Then, their bodies still intertwined, he flipped them over so that she was on top. He looked up into her eyes, and was pleased that a little desire had replaced the fear that had been there previously.

He smiled. With the small spark of desire he found in those orbs of hers, she would be his in no time.

As she began to ease herself onto his manhood, Rick,  
_"You should let me ride you more often."_

Immediately, reality struck Annabelle like a blast of icy cold air that she had so often read about in books when coming to a suspenseful part of the story. Like Rick, she also had a temper. However, she knew how to control it, and she did a pretty good job of it. Rick had told her so once, and she had thanked him.

"Wait a minute, Rick. We can't do _this_," she snapped.

The dark smirk remained on his face. She wanted nothing more than to slap it away. "Why not?" he asked.

"Age difference for one," Annie replied. "I'm twelve years old. Rick, you're sixteen. We're siblings – you know, family. Like-"

His chocolate eyes darkened. "Be quiet, Annie," he interrupted her. "Look around you."

She did. There was nothing – except the dark room, shadows and her bed – and nobody in the house except the two of them – three if you counted their mother. Suddenly, upon remembering Mom, Annie tried to get off of Rick and go warn her.

But Rick had other ideas.

"Mother-" began Annie.

He placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Mother will not hear us. I put a sleeping pill in her drink."

****

Flashback   


Rick looked around, and reached into the pocket of his black tuxedo. He pulled out a small, white sleeping pill and furtively put it into his mother's drink. It dissolved immediately upon going into the liquid.

Rick smiled a devious smile to himself._ As soon as Mother drinks this, she'll be out like a light, and I can do whatever I wish with Annie. I know she's been wanting this for so long, but Mother often got in the way. Well, not this time! _he thought.

** End of flashback **

"She'll never hear your screams of pleasure or figure out our little secret," Rick finished.

Annie bit her lower lip. She knew what Rick said was true. Still, she couldn't help but listen for a few seconds to a song that had started playing in her head and Rick's story at the same time. However, she had pulled that off very well; it was a gift she had developed long ago – pretending to listen while at the same time concentrate on something else – something she liked.

_You shut your mouth_  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does

"Now," he said as Annie then focused on her big brother, "just give riding me a try."

She noticed he had injected a bit of encouragement into his voice.

"Pretend I'm a bronco, and you're trying to get me to settle down," he suggested. This time the smile he gave her had transfigured into an encouraging one as well.

Annie took a deep breath, wondering whether or not to risk it. After all, her brother was like a wild horse in some ways – he was wild in his heart, and he had so much passion. Why didn't she see it? It was right in front of her eyes the whole time, and she didn't see it.

She immediately chastised herself for not seeing it sooner.

_I guess it won't be too hard,_ she thought. _Well, here goes nothing. _

Before she knew it, before she could stop herself, Annie threw caution to the winds. She placed her hands on her brother's shoulders for balance, just to be on the safe side for starters. _After all,_ she told herself, _you can never be __**too**__ careful. _

Then, she started to move on him. She was feeling a bit nervous at first, so she tried to make those feelings go away by imagining herself at a club...moving her head to the music...one of her favorite songs maybe, to be exact. She wasn't sure.

Soon her hips were gyrating as she pulled herself back to reality and began to ride Rick as though he was the bronco he had compared himself to earlier.

Rick let a smile grace his handsome, Harry Potter-like features, especially his chocolate orbs behind his glasses as he helped his little sister get into a good, steady rhythm, his hands on her small hips. Then he lay back, his hands behind his head, watching her close her eyes as she let him guide her, a smile he never thought possible snake across her pretty visage.

"You learn fast, my little sister," he purred.

Needing more, Annie then threw her head back, quickening her pace. She felt as though Rick had playfully pushed her off the diving board of control and caution and she had fallen into the pool of desire.

Only she didn't mind one bit.

"Oh, Rick, I'm going to...I'm going to..." she said as her movements quickened to the point that it was starting to hurt.

"Then come with me," Rick replied, his chocolate orbs glowing in the darkness.

There were a few more gyrations, and finally, Annie collapsed onto her brother's chest. All those movements had taken a lot out of her – of that she was sure.

"Enjoy yourself?"

She slowly got off of Rick, breathing hard.

"Y-yes," she finally managed to say.

Rick smirked. "Good."

Then as Annie fell onto her back next to him, he gently stroked her face, his smirk transfiguring into a smile.

"I guess what you were doing – your riding me – must've been your first time," he said.

She nodded in agreement. "It's so painful."

"But it's also very pleasant," he added.

"I never thought, Rick," she said, "that you were so – wild, and so – passionate."

She received a pantherlike growl in her ear as a reward.

"You're right. So, what do you say? Once more before turning in?" he suggested.

"No, Rick, I think you killed me with the first go," she replied.

"I can fix that," he said, pulling her under him and kissing her neck as he got on top of her.

"OK, but I think you should be on top this time," Annie relented.

"I agree," he nodded as he slowly slid himself into her. "I like being in control."

Annie blushed.

"Like I said before, you should let me ride you more often," Rick smiled as he began to ride her.

Annie smiled as well, and then closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensations.

She couldn't believe her own big brother was doing this to her, but she didn't care.

_If this is so wrong,_ she thought, _then why does it feel so good in my case?_

The feeling of bliss took over, and she let herself fall under Rick's spell as he took her over the edge.

Finally, he reached his climax with a whisper of "Oh, Annie!" and collapsed next to her, pulling the sheets over them and tugging her to his side for warmth.

Finally, the temptress known as sleep claimed them.

It truly was a night of passion they would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, did you like it? I hope I did a great job writing it, and it sure was a lot of hard work on my part. Also, nice feedback is very much appreciated, too... :)


End file.
